She's in Love With the Rebel
by penguinluv129
Summary: Webby is excited for Dewey's next hockey match. ..a little too excited. She's especially excited to see that cool girl from St. Canard's team... DT17. One-shot. WebbyXGosalyn.


**A/N: This was a fic request I did for my friend as payment for a delicious Denny's breakfast. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Webby bounced in her seat as Donald's car pulled up in the parking lot of the hockey rink. Louie peeked up from his phone and looked at an ansty Webby.

"Excited for Dewey's match?" He asked.

Webby bit her bottom beak and nodded. She grasped at the friendship bracelet on her wrist and fiddled with it.

"I mean, why wouldn't she be? I'm the best player on the ice!" Dewey winked through the rear view mirror, recieving rolled eyes from both his brothers in the back seat.

"You know that girl from St. Canard is gonna be there. They lifted her suspension two weeks ago." Huey flipped through his JWG. "She's been leading her team through an undefeated streak."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Dewey winked at Webby and hopped out the front seat with his duffle bag. The rest of the kids and Donald jumped out of the car and headed into the building.

The large arena was filled with people running left and right. Two parents were screaming at each other in front of an exhausted security guard about how one parent said their kid sucked. A kid dropped their pretzel and began wailing nearby.

Donald inhaled the cold icy air that blew into the building. "Well you go ahead and head to the locker rooms Dewey. The rest of us will-"

"Can Webby come with me? I promised I'd show her this….uh, thing." Dewey smiled a cheeky smile. Louie and Huey squinted suspiciously at him.

"Wait you mean the haunted locker? The one where someone died?" She squealed. "Can I? Pleeeeaaase?"

Donald sighed and nodded. She jumped for joy and grabbed onto Dewey's hand before running off.

"Remember our seats! Call if you need us!" Donald yelled after them before leaving with the other two boys.

Dewey and Webby giggled as he led her down into the locker rooms. They stopped in between the doors leading into the women's and men's rooms.

"Now remember, you've got less than an hour before the coach calls everyone in." Dewey stated.

Webby nodded. "Got it."

"Do you think you can do this?" He asked.

"Yes…Wait, no. No, wait. I can. I can do this…Oh my God I can't believe I'm gonna do this!" She screamed and jumped into Dewey's arms giving him a hug.

"Good luck." He said, letting Webby go and enter the women's locker room.

She pushed the door softly and held it to close it quietly. The locker room was extremely bare bones and simple. The metal lockers were painted fire engine red, multiple retouching spots on the doors from being graffitied with markers. The shape of the graffiti could still be made out from the half assed paint job. The floors were grey concrete, the fluorescent lights from above revealing every small crack on the floor around the soft, grey mat that was rolled out on the ground. Imprints of skates were embedded in the mats from previous skaters having walked along this path. Webby padded down the mat. The sound of skates clamoring against the silvery benches in the room echoed.

"Awww dangit!" A snarky voice said in frustration. Webby paused, her heart beating furiously. She looked at her bracelet and took in a deep breath of air.

"Hello?" Webby said, her face souring into regret immediately.

A girl with yellow feathers and orangey-red hair jumped out into the main aisle a few rows down. She was fully dressed in purple and white hockey gear, save for her skate-less feet. She held a hockey stick over her shoulder, ready to swing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow at Webby, whose chest was pounding even harder now.

"H-hi! I'm…I'm Webby!" She walked up the hockey player and stuck her hand out at her.

The girl looked at her hand and lowered the stick. "Gosalyn." She shook her hand cautiously.

"Yeah, I know…I, uh…I mean, I know of you. Everyone knows of you. You're like the best hockey player this season!" Webby stammered, pulling her hand away from Gosalyn. She began her to twirl a piece of her hair nervously.

Gosalyn stared at Webby, watching her face turn bright red. "Why did…why did you come here?"

"Well, um…my friend-my best friend, Dewey. He plays on the other team, and well…I, um, I saw you play last month before you got…um, before they suspended you and I was really sad they did that because, um, personally I think they tried to bench you because you're a girl and, um…how you stood up to the ref and that…um…" Webby took in a big gulp of air. "You're really cool. Like, really, really, _reeeeeaally_ cool."

Gosalyn's cheeks turned pink. "Um…thanks? I just…I usually don't get compliments on being a rebel-"

"But that's what makes you so cool! You fight against things that aren't fair! You do the things people say you can't! It's amazing! You're just so… _spirited_."

Gosalyn's face went red. Her hands started sweating, the heat from her body radiating from her chest, draining out all the warmth from her hands and feet. Webby smiled nervously and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all this…Dewey just said that I should try to talk to you and I just-"

"Gos! Get out here!" A loud booming voice yelled into the locker room. Gosalyn looked at Webby. Her face looked disappointed.

"You should go. You are here for a match, and to be honest, I'm probably just gonna start rambling on and on and making this extremely weird even though I've practiced this conversation with Dewey for the past two weeks you were suspended for…" Webby's eyes went wide. "Why did I tell you that?"

Gosalyn snorted and smiled.

Webby smiled back awkwardly and began to turn around. "I'm just gonna go-"

Gosalyn grabbed Webby's hand and pulled her back. "You wanna get a cheeseburger after this?" She asked her. "Like after the match. And after I destroy your friend on the ice?"

Webby's eyes sparkled. Her throat welled up, making her unable to speak. "I…y-you…uh, cheeseburger…hand, uh…holding, gah?"

Gosalyn looked down at their hands. She pulled back quickly, wiping her sweaty palm onto her jersey. "Sorry, I…um…is that a yes?"

Webby squeaked as she nodded at Gosalyn. They smiled awkwardly at each other as she turned around and grabbed her skates. "I'll see you later?"

Webby squeaked and nodded again. Gosalyn turned around, a smile plastered on her face as she left the locker room and into the rink.

Webby squeaked and ran out the locker room door, bumping into Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Guys! What are you-"

"Dewey told us you had a crush on the girl from St. Canard." Louie said, smugly.

"I promise you, Webs, they tortured the heck outta be to get me to talk." Dewey said.

"He literally called us minutes after you went into the room." Huey said.

Dewey rolled his eyes and grabbed Webby's hands. "So…how did it go?"

Webby slammed into Dewey's arms. "We're gonna get cheeseburgers together after she beats you!"

"After she does what?"

Huey and Louie snickered.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! I know its a super short one-shot, but I love it. I originally posted it on my tumblr, but decided to put it here so more people could read it. :)**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
